The Ingenuous Spell
by Miss Mysterious
Summary: Kagome has been dying to tell Inuyasha how she feels about him, but won't because she fears rejection. But when a nasty witch casts a spell on her for lying to her, she suddenly can't stop blurting the truth randomly about everything! KagInu...
1. Nighttime Blues

Summary: **Kagome has been dying to tell Inuyasha how she feels about him, but she won't because she fears rejection. But when one particularly nasty witch casts a spell on Kagome for lying to her, she suddenly can't stop blurting the truth randomly about everything! Now she soons begins to feel she's been cursed and as Inuyasha begins to ask her more and more questions about their relationship, he finds he may not be able to handle the answers…. **

Ms. Mysterious: This is the first story I've written in at least a year, please give your honest opinions. I accept constructive criticism and appreciate reviews greatly. Thank you, and now onto the story…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Ingenuous Spell

Kagome woke up groggily, opening one crystal, blue eye lazily as she took in her surroundings. It appeared it was still night time and Kagome couldn't help but groan at the thought of trying to fall asleep again. She let out a small sigh then looked up at the sky exhaustedly. The view was lovely. The waxing, silver-colored moon was glowing brightly among the dim stars, and then there was the tall tree's swaying softly with the breeze, drowning out Inuyasha's light snoring, and various-colored, wild flowers could be spotted around their make-shift camp. The young girl smiled, the Feudal Era might have been dangerous and inhospitable but it certainly was beautiful.

'Beautiful…just like Inuyasha....' she thought lightly. Suddenly the pretty miko suddenly shook her head vehemently, and frowned. 'Why can't I just want his friendship? Why do I have to be so selfish and want what I can never have? Why?'

A furry thing snuggling her suddenly interrupted her train of thoughts, and she glanced down to find a shivering kitsune. "Oh, Shippo, I'm sorry…" she murmured quietly, noticing she had accidentally stolen all the covers from her adopted son. The school girl covered him back up quickly, then settled herself back in to get some rest. It would probably be morning soon, and yet another tiring day of shard hunting. She'd need her strength. "Inuyasha, someday, you'll know the truth about how I feel for you…because someday I'll have the courage to tell…." were her final words, before she drifted off to a land of dreams.

Something was jerking her back and forth, and she awoke abruptly, with a scowl plastered on her face. "Bitch, wake up! I'm hungry, and you're cooking! Wake up!" Kagome attempted pushed Inuyasha away, but he was still shaking her furiously.

"I'm up, I'm up! Just stop shaking me…" she said irritably. The handsome, hanyou immediately released her, smirking at her the whole damn time. His golden eyes taunted her almost playfully, and his white hair framed his face making him look indescribably wonderful.

"Kagome, good you're awake." a sweet, but angry voice suddenly chimed in. It was her best friend. The miko whirled around to face a dark-haired, curvy demon slayer.

"Oh thank kami, you're here Sango, this baka over here was trying to kill me." Kagome replied, looking ready to cry and kill someone at the same time. Sango twitched; it seemed she wasn't having a great morning either. "It's better than being molested until you wake up!" she shrieked, pointing to a sheepish Miroku. "Well, you just so lovely lying there, I couldn't resist." He said as his hand inched towards her butt yet again.

'1…2…3…' Kagome counted in her head. Then….SLAP! A second later another red hand imprint found its way onto the charming monk's face. Kagome cringed at the loud sound then turned around to find Inuyasha picking on her dear, little Shippo. "OSUWARI!" she shrieked.

SLAM! "Bitch!" the dog-demon yelled into the ground. Kagome sighed loudly, then shuffled over to her huge backpack. "I guess I'll make some breakfast now." She said warily. Her friends, even Inuyasha, stopped their bantering briefly to acknowledge her. A small smile appeared on her face as she looked at all of them and thought 'Yet another peaceful day in the Feudal Era.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ms. Mysterious : Don't let the boringness of this chapter fool you….this was just an introduction. I repeat read chapter 2 then judge this story, thank you! Next chapter, the gang will meet a very, interesting witch. And Kagome will learn the real meaning of the truth hurts….also learn why Miroku is really the way he is….


	2. Twisted Truths

Ms. Mysterious: Thanks to kagome1312, LoveMeFred, Mikkasura, crazy-writer-girl, Ashley, and Satsuki-Noriko for reviewing. It was very nice of all of you to take the time to give me some feedback. Anyways here's chapter 2, and I promise you it's longer and more interesting than the first!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A twisted truth

"I said no Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled shrilly at the hanyou, as she attempted to wrestle the piece of candy out of his iron-clad grip. The dog demon growled menacingly in response, refusing to give it up. The school girl then knew she would just have to use her final resort.

"O-SU-WA-RI!" screamed an angry voice. Inuyasha suddenly found himself suddenly engaged in eating dirt. Shippou laughed his little, furry ass off. And Kagome, the champion of justice' stood victorious, holding the piece of chocolate in her hand. "Sorry, Inu but I had to, chocolate isn't good for dogs, and you could die if you eat it, who knows." She apologized sincerely as she popped the Hershey's kiss into her mouth.

"Feh, as if some stupid chucalata could hurt _me_." he responded arrogantly as he lifted himself off the ground slowly and painfully.

Kagome snorted, licking the last of the chocolate off her lips "Gomen, but you know me, being the stupid human I am, I somehow must have forgotten you were invincible."

Inuyasha flashed a brief smile "I'm glad you finally understand! Maybe someday you'll even realize your place, you know you being the bitch and me being the leader." The miko's eyes narrowed dangerously at that comment, her raven hair blowing violently with the wind that seemed to have just picked up. "I was being sarcastic, you baka, so you know what…." She paused to smile sweetly at him "OSUWARI!"

Sango flinched when she heard the irate sit-command. The demon hunter was officially very, very glad she and Miroko had decided to stay a distance away when her friends began grappling for some piece of candy. 'Those two are always fighting…' she thought frivolously, as she adjusted Kiara who was perched on her shoulder in her kitten form.

"Well at least I can say Kagome is just as hopeless as me when it comes to the subject of the men and love…." mumbled a quiet voice.

It was then Sango noticed the weird look she was getting from a certain perverted monk.

"Shit, I said that aloud, didn't I?" Miroku's only response was a small smile, and a butt-grab. Then….SLAP! All was normal again.

A couple hours later in the late afternoon and the group was still walking. The only difference was now they were complaining too. Especially a certain dog-eared person.

"I'm hungry, Kagome don't you got any food!" Shippou whined.

"No." was the exhausted reply.

"I could use a bath, any hot springs around?" chipped in the supposedly disciplined demon-slayer.

"Later, Sango." She said, grinding her teeth in annoyance.

"I could use some love, but that can be easily solved…are you up to it, Sango, darling?" added Miroku. This complaint was eradicated as soon as it was posed, with a nice SLAP.

And of course… "Bitch, where the hell are the jewel shards? What are your senses not working or something?"

The blue-eyed beauty felt her aggravation building up and was about to blow up, when suddenly…she felt something. "I feel something!" she exclaimed breathlessly. Inuyasha turned to face her "Is it a shard?" he inquired excitedly.

"I don't know." She responded, looking a bit confused.

"You don't know…" He reiterated disbelievingly. "How can you-"

"It doesn't matter, Inuyasha, we'll just have to check it out anyways." Miroku interrupted, walking towards Kagome. Sango and the hanyou quickly followed.

"Lead the way."

Kagome headed towards the power hesitantly, cuddling Shippou for support. She couldn't explain why but she really didn't want to find this thing…even if it was a shard. It just made her feel funny. Nevertheless she ambled along slowly, glad for once that she took and left her bike at home.

But time did not seem to tick on slowly enough, when not even 20 minutes later they arrived at a deserted, dusty town.

Inuyasha held his nose remorsefully "It stinks here! In fact, it just plain reeks of shit!"

The rest of group ignored him, except for Shippou who seemed to be afflicted as well. Sango looked around warily "Hey, Kagome do you know where this demon is? I really don't want to have to linger in or search this town."

"Kagome?"

She didn't get a response. Finally she turned around to face a frozen, staring Kagome…

And the most hideous, old hag she had ever seen.

"Oh my god, what the hell is that, it's disgusting and it smells too." Inuyasha remarked rudely but truthfully.

The old, hag glared furiously at Inuyasha, revealing its whole face. It truly was a ghastly sight, with bald spots and patches of curly gray hair, then there were two glowing pee-colored yellow eyes, and it also was missing a nose. This elderly woman also appeared to be the wrinkliest thing they had ever seen and its lips were dark purple and looked like sand-paper. Her body was in better shape, she was missing a foot, and terribly over-weight.

"I admit I am ugly…." A scratchy voice drawled "but aren't all witches?"

At this comment, Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome protectively, who in turn clutched Shippou tighter, and Miroku grabbed Sango and took a step back.

"Come now, don't be silly, my pretties, My name is Hitomi and I am a kind soul… in fact, all I want to do is ask a question to each of you…" the eerie witch spoke again.

"Why?" Sango asked cautiously.

"I'm bored, lonely, and this town is now empty now that I've worked my magic over the people that were once in it. I want some fun, and you're it, why do you think I drew the miko here!" Hitomi replied honestly but nastily. "Now enough with your useless questions, and let me ask mine."

"Fine, go ahead, we have nothing to hide." Inuyasha declared boldly.

"We'll see…" The witch turned to Miroku, and chuckled menacingly, "You're first, dear, now tell me why do you really hit on women so much?"

Miroku clenched his fist together, anyone would think his response would just be that he's just a pervert, but that would be a lie…a lie he let his friends believe, but one does not lie to a witch, and live to tell about it. Even if it meant humiliating himself by letting his friends know the truth.

"I was molested…by an older man when I was 9 years old…I couldn't stop him…and even though justice eventually was carried out, I never felt like a man, let alone a boy again…now to make up for that insecurity, I constantly hit on attractive women. Even if there's only one person I really do love…" Miroku stated quietly, his face was burning as he stared straight at the ground. He was either unwillingly or unable to look up.

The old, hag cackled delightedly as she looked at all the distressed faces. Oh, yes, this was great fun for her.

"A complete an utterly true answer. Consider yourself scotch free, so all you'll have to deal with is the pain of embarrassment for a couple years."

She stopped to smile viciously at Inuyasha, who wanted to draw his sword but knew better. His mother taught him not to be a complete idiot after all, magick at full power was practically impossible to go against. "Your turn, gorgeous."

The hanyou suddenly felt a terrible urge to vomit, even though Kagome was clutching him tightly.

God life sucked, the girl of his dreams was finally holding him but he was about to be made a total fool of. How ironic.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miss Mysterious: Poor Miroku, you didn't think I was going to punish all the characters, did you? Well, heh, now you do. Anyways Kagome is the only one that doesn't know not to lie to a witch….poor, poor girl. I hope you enjoyed. Please review, I don't want to be demanding or anything but I like to get to at least 15 reviews…this way I can know if I should continue with this idea or not. Thanks guys, bye!


	3. Child's Play

Miss Mysterious: I wasn't going to update for another day but when I saw the number of reviews was 18, and read all you reviewer's comments, I felt flattered and decided to resume writing quickly. And now I give to you my best chapter yet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Recap: She stopped to smile viciously at Inuyasha, who wanted to draw his sword but knew better. His mother taught him not to be a complete idiot after all, magick at full power was practically impossible to go against. "Your turn, gorgeous."**

**The hanyou suddenly felt a terrible urge to vomit, even though Kagome was clutching him tightly.**

**God life sucked, the girl of his dreams was finally holding him but he was about to be made a total fool of. How ironic.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Child's Play

"I'm not going to answer any damn question, you whore of a hag!" a certain dog-demon hissed defensively, as he unconsciously tightened his hold on his Kagome.

The witch smirked at the display of affection, or weakness as she saw it, "Don't be foolish now, half-breed, we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt." At this remark, the very one he wanted to protect suddenly began to cough up blood violently, and gasp for air.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER!?" Inuyasha roared, lunging at the ugly hag with all his might. His fist connected with the old woman's jaw, and she fell backwards, hitting the ground with a dull thud.

"You, idiot…" Hitomi laughed merrily, looking better than ever. "Turn around, dear."

The hanyou for some reason obeyed wordlessly, his mouth opening in shock when he took in the sight before him. There on the ground laid Kagome, who was now silently crying in pain clutching her jaw as if she had just been punched…

"I'll answer your question, just…don't hurt her anymore…please.." Inuyasha choked, clenching his fists tightly together. The sinister witch clicked her tongue "But, pretty one, I wasn't the one that hurt her, you're the one that threw the punch, I just rerouted the blow."

"I said I'll answer your fucking question, just stop it!" he snarled, his eye's flashing red for a moment. "No need to get in a huff, dear, look done." Hitomi replied smoothly, pointing her finger at Kagome, who deceased in coughing blood and choking immediately.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, helping her up gently. "I'll be fine…" was the soft reply. "I'm sorry…for hurting you…" his voice trembled now. "Don't blame yoursel-"

The 'lovey dovey scene' was abruptly ended by an impatient elderly hag. "Sorry to interrupt but time for your question, dear…unless you desire some more pain, that is?"

"No ask away, oh hideous one." Inuyasha replied maliciously. Hitomi walked towards him, and Kagome stiffened at her bold approach.

The witch stopped, and gave them a gross toothless grin, "Half-breed, tell me how did you feel when you ripped apart that little girl, so long ago when you too were just a child?"

Inuyasha back suddenly went rigid, as Kagome released him out of shock. Then Sango looked at him with something akin to horror, Shippou scurried away from him, hiding behind Kiara and Miroku gave the most surprising reaction of all, he did nothing. His face remained as stoic as ever, never leaving the ground, he didn't appear to care.

"She's lying isn't she?" the miko asked, her voice thick with emotion. "Surely...this…this isn't true, Inuyasha?" Her lovely sapphire-blue eyes focused solely on the hanyou in front of her.

"Inuyasha…you would never murder an innocent little kid-" the words were mumbled, than cut off instantaneously by the one spoken to.

"It's true…but it was an accident…I swear!" he cried, his golden eyes watering with unshed tears.

Hitomi huffed again, what did a witch have to do nowadays to get answers. "Kami! I believe I am the one asking the inquiries right now. So answer my question!"

The dog-demon stared at the witch with dead eyes, "I felt terrible, as if I was going to collapse from the pain of all of it. The little girl, Miaka was her name…." he replied in a monotone voice, then continuing "She was my first friend, she wasn't afraid of me, I had never been so happy but one day we were playing tag, and I was chasing her, I caught her arm, but she kept running, and my claws….they…they…cut her arm, they sliced right through a major artery..."

"And?" the witch probed excitedly.

"She died an hour later, even though I got help. Miaka had just lost too much blood. I was blamed for her death, so my mother and I were thrown out of the village. I was five years old at the time…and that's it…" Inuyasha concluded, looking strangely as corpse-like as the monk, Miroku.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome wailed piteously, launching herself at him, hugging him close, and sobbing the whole time. He stayed emotionless, however, almost oblivious to her pain for him and affection.

Hitomi stretched and sighed with content, "Thing's are finally getting interesting here! Thank you, gorgeous, for the wonderful story!"

The disgusting, despicable, old woman then turned to face Sango, ready to move on with her entertainment, "Well, that's two down, two to go, let's just hope you're as honest as these two lovely boys over here, though."

The demon slayer didn't know whether she was crying for her friends or for fear for herself anymore.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miss Mysterious: I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll be updating _very_ soon if I get to 30 reviews, of course. Much love to all. Sayanora!

P.S. Don't worry the plot will lighten up eventually, right now you just have to deal with the angst part of it, but soon it will be all romantic humor!


	4. Lost Love

Miss Mysterious: Oohhh! I love you all! You made my wish come true, imagine that 30 reviews! I feel like a real authoress, yay. Anyways one of you mentioned in the last chapter having an idea for Kagome, well feel free to share, I can't guarantee I'll use it but please all of you post your ideas. Well I hope you enjoy chapter four….you'll like it if you're a big Sango fan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_Recap_**: The disgusting, despicable, old woman then turned to face Sango, ready to move on with her entertainment, "Well, that's two down, two to go, let's just hope you're as honest as these two lovely boys over here, though."

The demon slayer didn't know whether she was crying for her friends or for fear for herself anymore.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A Lost Love

"Okay so let's hop right to your question, dear." Hitomi said oddly cheerful, basking in so many others' suffering. Her pee-colored eyes stared intensely at the beautiful slayer's rigid form.

"Please, no…I don't want to…" Sango cried hoarsely. She may have been a brave demon exterminator, but right now she was just another afraid woman mourning for her hurt friends and the pain that was due to her any second.

"Sorry, sweet-heart, but you know the rules, don't worry the miko will get her question too." She replied in her most consoling voice which honestly didn't sound very comforting at all. The slayer glanced over at Miroku; she would do it for him, if he could admit his bad history than she could handle telling her past as well.

"Okay, let's just get this over with then!" her voice came out strong and proud, however on the inside she was quivering with fear.

"Alright, then, tell me Sango…" the hag paused, letting a bit of suspension hang in the air. "Yessssss??" an impatient voice hissed back.

"Tell me if you had to choose between bringing back Kohaku or your beloved Ayoto, who would you choose? Oh and please do tell all of us, who exactly _Ayoto_ is."

"Fair enough, you can ask me that, I don't care about that!" she shrieked joyfully, causing Miroku to jerk his head up for the first time in an hour.

Yes, this did indeed interest the monk, 'Who is this man she speaks of?' he silently wondered, not really knowing if he actually wanted to know the answer. Unfortunately, he got the answer a second later whether he wanted it or not.

"You will give me your reply now, or I swear you will never speak again, for I will cut your tongue out if it is of no use of me." The witch snapped back, she wasn't a very comely woman and people made her very irascible.

Sango responded quickly, her chocolate brown eye's glazing over with a triumphant look, "To start off, as you all know Kohaku is my brother, but what you don't know is Ayoto was my fiancée…"

Kagome gasped softly at this, and Inuyasha had a look of vague surprise, but Miroko watched her closely, with an expression of hurt. He clearly wanted an explanation, so she gave him one.

"I said _was_ people, as in past tense, he committed suicide…he didn't really want to be with me, he was in love with another girl, but he knew how I felt about him, he knew I wanted to be with him more than anything else than the world, but he didn't feel the same way. So if I had to choose one of them, I'd bring back Kohaku, my brother, who loves me just as much as I love him!" Sango finished up, her voice as steady as ever.

Hitomi looked at the demon slayer with contempt and shock. The elderly woman just couldn't understand it, she thought she had found a topic that would hurt Sango but instead she had lost at her own game. "Your answer is true, you will go unpunished." She agreed reluctantly.

Sango smirked, then twisted her neck around to smile at Miroko…the monk smiled back faintly as if telling her he would be okay. At this an unexpected blush suddenly spread over the slayer's cheeks, and she grinned, her tears long forgotten. She was okay; the others would be too, even Inuyasha. They would work through this together.

Her positive train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a scratchy voice,

"Well, I guess it's your turn, Miko."

The youkai exterminator mentally cheered Kagome on.

Kagome, on the other hand, looked like she'd face hell and back, before she'd answer this hag.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miss Mysterious: I wanted a positive chapter, before you all see what's in store for Kagome…she's going to have some major problems after the witch…oh god having to tell the truth all the time would suck…eh anyways, thanks again for reading, now I'm going to request you make me the happiest girl alive, and get me to the 40 review mark….thank you all for reading and supporting me!

P.S. I think next chappie, should be quite a bit _longer _and much more _interesting_…tune in…hint


	5. Curses of Dishonesty

Miss Mysterious: You know, I swear all of you reading this story brighten up my day. First thing I do when I come home is I check my story for reviews, and when I read what all of you say, I either smile, or grin like a maniac. Anyways, I guess what I'm trying to do is say thank you. And now without further dawdling I give you chapter 5.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Recap: **_"Well, I guess it's your turn, Miko."_

_The youkai exterminator mentally cheered Kagome on._

_Kagome, on the other hand, looked like she'd face hell and back, before she'd answer this hag._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Curses of Dishonesty

The situation was grim, no, it was just downright hopeless. A certain school girl knew this to be fact. She was forced to watch her perverted friend humiliate himself, and then Inuyasha, tried valiantly to fight, but failed. And finally there was Sango, she was prove the witch didn't know _everything_, she was prove that one could get around those horrible questions.

That was the only hope Kagome clung to and that was the reason she wasn't on her knees, right at the moment, shaking like a terrified little girl. She should have been if she knew what she was up against.

Hitomi didn't give her a chance to realize that. "Miko, are you ready for your question?" the sand-paper like voice crooned loudly.

The gorgeous girl hugged herself tightly, "As ready as I'll ever be, ask your question." She replied quietly, keeping her voice steady.

"Very well," acknowledged the withered, elderly woman, "Young one, tell me, who is the person you envy with your very being and might you tell us why?" The witch ended, her face gleaming with a queer light.

Kagome looked at her with undisguised horror, Hitomi had just asked her the easiest question, yet she refused to respond. Her friends stared at her curiously, why she was afraid to answer such a petty question, none of them could figure it out the answer. Though, a hanyou pondered over it the longest.

'I will not admit it…that would require me telling Inuyasha how I feel about him, and I…I can't do that…' the distressed miko berated herself noiselessly. She tugged her hair nervously, unsure of what to say or do.

"Well, am I going to have to wait all day?" the ugly hag asked meanly, repeating her question one more time as to make sure her victim didn't forget.

A moment later, Kagome had made up her mind. However, she wasn't aware of the fact that she was going to regret that decision for a very long time. The miko sucked in a breath, then turned away from the witch, and stared determinedly at the ground.

"I am envious of Sango because she is a very good fighter, something I will never be. I don't mean to be such a jealous person, but I always wish I had the power she did, I have the worst aim, and my miko power is weak, in my opinion. And…umm…yes that is my response."

Kagome had just lied through her teeth, and she glanced up just once into those horrid pee-colored eyes, and she knew… the witch knew. Sweat trickled down her forehead, what was going to happen now?

Hitomi smirked wickedly, oh yes, finally someone had been deceitful. Now for the fun part..."A very truthful answer, miko." she scoffed.

The witch snapped her fingers inconspicuously once, and that's when Kagome felt it, a terrible burning sensation in her mouth…then on her soft, pink lips…and finally it was spreading all over her face. She was about to cry out when suddenly it was gone, leaving nothing but blurry eyes full of tears. Inuyasha thought she was crying from relief. Oh, how far from the truth that was.

"I'll be off then, thank you ever so much for the entertainment." The hideous voice rang for one final time. And then with a cloud of smoke, Hitomi disappeared…

The group simultaneously fell on their butts. No words were spoken for a couple minutes, just the heavy breathing of people stressed to the max. The ordeal was done with, right?

Ten minutes later it was Miroku who broke the silence. "This is definitely strange…" he announced, feeling rather stupid. Inuyasha laughed awkwardly, "That is the understatement of the year, monk."

Sango decided it was good timing to jump in the conversation, "So what now, um, Kagome?" she asked hesitantly, more to the group than just one individual.

That's when something really weird began to occur. The schoolgirl being questioned suddenly seized up as if she had no control over herself, and her answer only caused more chaos. "Now I go home, I can't comprehend all this, Miroku was molested, Inuyasha killed a girl, what the fuck is going on here?" she cried.

All of them, even Shippou looked at her in shock. Had Kagome just had an outburst, had she really just cursed for that matter? Impossible…

"Oh and I'm on my period, and I'm really heavy right now, in fact I'm bleeding through my tampon so that's another reason why-" the poor schoolgirl blurted, before slapping her hands over her mouth. Her face turning red in complete embarrassment.

Inuyasha suddenly got a nosebleed at that comment, and Sango looked at her best friend with disbelief. Miroku, however, appeared to be a tiny bit suspicious

"I want to go home now." Kagome said at last, before covering her mouth with her hands once again. "I'll take you home…" a concerned dog-demon conceded.

And with that, Kagome hopped on his back, her face as pale as ever. She now knew something was wrong with her….she only hoped she could keep her mouth shut long enough to figure out what was going on.

"Did I ever tell you Inuyasha, how turned on I get riding on your back?" her voice unwillingly came out, half way on the journey home. The dog-demon became a bright red color, and nearly dropped her, "WWWhaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttttt!?"

Oh kami, this was going to be a bit more difficult to deal with then she thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miss Mysterious: As I promised, time for romantic humor…did you all like? I sure hope so…Now one request, seriously, if I get to 50 reviews I would be so _happy_ I might just think of writing on Friday, a day I plan to take off….well see, I guess. Much love to all of you!!!!!!!


	6. Sour Spells

Miss Mysterious: Well you all made my dream come true, I am officially a 50-review authoress, hehe. Thanks so much to everybody who reviewed…now I give you what I hope will be an extremely informative chapter, by the way one of my reviewer's ideas is going to be used…everybody snaps to Cecelia!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Recap:**_

**And with that, Kagome hopped on his back, her face as pale as ever. She now knew something was wrong with her….she only hoped she could keep her mouth shut long enough to figure out what was going on.**

"**Did I ever tell you Inuyasha, how turned on I get riding on your back?" her voice unwillingly came out, half way on the journey home. The dog-demon became a bright red color, and nearly dropped her, "WWWhaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttttt!?"**

**Oh kami, this was going to be a bit more difficult to deal with then she thought.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sour Spells

The miko hopped off the hanyou's back with ease when they reached their destination. Her blue eyes stared intensely at the man she was in love with, and Inuyasha looked away skittishly.

"I'll only leave for two days, okay?" the school-girl asked gently, touching his shoulder. She sighed quietly, "I just need some time to recuperate from this whole mess, you know…"

"Yeah, that's fine." He replied heavily, still refusing to look her in the eye.

Kagome turned away from him and walked sluggishly towards the well, her backpack weighing her down. She turned to look at him once more, "Oh and Inuyasha…"

The dog-demon fidgeted uncomfortably. "I don't blame you for what happened to that little girl, it was an accident, and you're still my best friend."

He suddenly snapped his head up, but found she had already left home to her own world. Inuyasha bit his lip, his eyes softening now that he was alone.

"You're more than my best friend, you're an angel…" he replied to himself, meaning it with all his heart. It was just a shame no one was around to hear it.

Meanwhile, 500 years into the future, Kagome climbed up at of the well exhaustedly. She didn't even want to think about school work; in fact she didn't want to think at all.

She dragged her bruised body wearily towards the house, only to be tackled to the dirty ground by her younger brother, Souta. "Hey, Kagome is Inuyasha here, what took you so long to get back, and why do you look half-dead?" he inquired rapidly, still latched onto her waist.

Kagome mentally screamed at him as she felt the familiar burning sensation on her lips and her body tensing up.

"Inuyasha is not here currently, it took so long to get back because we got in an ordeal with a witch, and I look half-dead because being in the Feudal Era can be very stressful." She responded monotonously.

The child released her suspiciously at once, "Why are you talking like that, sis?"

The miko glared at him but her mouth moved anyways, "I am talking like this because the witch we fought has done something to me for lying and now for some reason I can't stop telling the truth." Came the flat voice.

Souta looked at her with confusion then understanding, "Momma, grandpa come here! Something's wrong with Kagome! Momma!" he shrieked suddenly.

The raven-haired beauty gave him a hateful look, "Thanks a lot, you brat, now I'm going to have to deal with all their questions too, right now I just wish you would disappear." She said truthfully.

That's when she noticed her brother's eyes pooling with tears, and instantly regretted what she said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that but…I just can't help it…" Kagome said, as she got up to hug him in apology. He snuggled back in response, he forgave her and he understood her frustration.

Her mom finally arrived at the scene. She took one look at her daughter. Mrs. Higurashi knew something was wrong. "Come on, let's get you inside dear." Kagome allowed herself to be helped to the couch, where she rested for awhile. Then both mother and daughter went to one of the bedrooms for privacy. They talked, and cried together for two hours. Kagome didn't lie once, neither did mom.

The young miko retreated to her room after the conversation. She was depressed, because she knew now for sure, she was in deep shit. She couldn't lie, and a lot of the time, she couldn't even control herself from saying her most personal thoughts out loud.

Kagome had figured out a lot over the time span of 120 minutes; she had figured out she had been placed under a spell, first and foremost, and she had figured out she was completely and utterly screwed.

Depressing, wasn't it? The school-girl knew that life could not get any worse, and then the door bell rang. She peeked out of her room, down the stairs. No…she couldn't make out the face, that's when she heard a voice that made her want to run far, _far_ away.

"Hi, Souta, is Kagome home? I was thinking I could take her out that is if she's recovered from her blood transfusion?" his annoying voice chirped.

'I'm not here, say I'm not here Souta…please…' she screamed to herself in her head, that's when she heard it. "I'm over here, Hojo-san!"

Kagome's mouth fell open in shock; she had just given herself away. Hojo grinned joyously, "Excellent, you're here! I'm so glad you're well." He gushed, rushing up to her and seizing her hand.

The miko suddenly wanted to cry, she was wrong, life was officially hell. Oh, where was Inuyasha when you needed him the most?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miss Mysterious: Okay…so maybe it's a bit obvious I don't like Hojo whistles innocently but anyways I hope you all got the point of this chapter: it was mainly just to show you what Kagome is going to be up against, and what exactly the spell does. Next chappie, prepare to laugh your asses off, expect chappie 6 to be longer and better. I'm going to give you at least 2,000 words of pure story, no lie. Anyways before I say bye-bye, I'm going to do my daily begging:

Please, oh please, get me to 70 reviews. I want this because I'm going to make you all an excellent chapter 6. That is my promise. So far you all have been great, in giving me feed back, and I admit I'm getting greedy…sorry, it's just I love hearing praise and even demands for more. It keeps me in a constant state of flattery. Well bye, I seriously do love ya'll, please keep reading even if ya don't wanna review.


	7. Hating Hojo

Miss Mysterious: I am so, so sorry for not updating in so long, I just had a super busy weekend; I had a project for school to work on with a friend all of Friday, then on Saturday I worked…needless to say when I got home, I wasn't in the most pleasant of moods, and then Sunday I finished up my solo-part of the project….Still, excuses, don't excuse me. Anyways, even though, I've been a naughty authoress, I still noticed you guys got me to 81 reviews. So…THANK YOU! Okay now the story I promised you, the longest one yet….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Recap:** _'I'm not here, say I'm not here Souta…please…' she screamed to herself in her head, that's when she heard it. "I'm over here, Hojo-san!"_

_Kagome's mouth fell open in shock; she had just given herself away. Hojo grinned joyously, "Excellent, you're here! I'm so glad you're well." He gushed, rushing up to her and seizing her hand._

_The miko suddenly wanted to cry, she was wrong, life was officially hell. Oh, where was Inuyasha when you needed him the most?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hating Hojo

"Oh, you're here, how **not** nice it is to see you." Kagome said absentmindedly, not quite realizing what had just come out of her mouth until she saw the annoying boy's shocked face.

Hojo quickly closed his gaping mouth and shook his head vehemently in disbelief, he must have not heard her correctly… yes that had to be it. "Higurashi-san, I would very much like it if you accompanied me on a date." He proclaimed suddenly. This time he was determined to get his fellow classmate to go out with him.

The miko covered her hands over her mouth; her lips feeling like they were on fire, the spell seemed to very much want her to tell this boy off. She ran to the bathroom quickly, and slammed the door. Not noticing the awkward looks she received from both her brother and Hojo. She released burning mouth from her hands, than wham answers spewed forth like a tidal wave,

"No, Hojo, I do not go out with you! I don't even like you like that, why do you insist on bothering me so much?" the schoolgirl ranted crazily, than added "Oh and did you know I don't find you attractive either, yes that's right, I think you're a nice boy, but an ugly one at that..." concluded Kagome tiredly.

The shrine maiden slumped down with relief, she could have said all of that right in front of her friend, and really hurt his feelings. She sighed guiltily, as her conscience berated her for really thinking and saying all of that. Hojo was her friend, and he still deserved to be treated with respect. Begrudgingly she got up, knowing what she had to do, but not really wanting to.

Kagome opened the door, and walked out serenely up to the pathetic boy, though she felt like vomiting on the inside. "Yes, I'll go on this date with you." She said truthfully, biting her tongue so she couldn't elaborate anymore.

Hojo eyes lit up with that obsessed fan girl look, "Oh my god! This is great, Kagome, let's go now!" he squealed joyfully. "Where to?" inquired a bored voice. "The park, of course, pumpkin." He replied snootily, as he literally dragged her out the door.

'Pet names, now… kami help me…' she thought to herself, only to hear her voice speak those exact words out loud. "You don't like my term of endearment for you?" Hojo asked, his face turning red in embarrassment. "Sorry…"

"Actually I don't just hate it when _you_ call me that, I think I _despise_ it. I prefer to be called my name by you, thanks." A flat voice snapped at him, once again. Hojo apologized again immediately, but he couldn't help but wonder what was going on with his beloved one. She had never ever acted this mean before it just wasn't in her nature to say nasty things, but now it was like she was speaking right off the top of her head.

Hojo gave a little huff of disappointment as they entered the park. This was not how he imagined their date at all, no the way he saw it was much more…mmm romantic. They, hand-in-hand skipping through the park laughing gaily when suddenly Kagome would trip, and he would catch her. A blush would then spread across her beautiful face, and he'd lean in for the kiss when-

His reverie was interrupted by a girl waving her hand in front of him. "Hello, earth to Hojo! Umm…what are we supposed to be doing out here?" she asked as she crossed her arms. The school boy scratched his head dumbly, "I, well, thought we could take a walk." He said lamely.

Kagome forcibly stopped herself from saying a cruel comment, and then began walking at a rapid pace. Hojo struggled to keep up and make conversation with her. She replied to all his ridiculous questions as polite as she could. He quickly saw that talking was getting him nowhere; he decided it was time to make his dream a reality. So as inconspicuously as he could, he pushed her.

Her body twisted unnaturally and Hojo tried to catch her but being the clumsy idiot he was, things didn't go as planned and the poor girl fell flat on her face painfully. Hojo gathered her up in his arms in what he thought to be a romantic way, just like he had seen all the guys do in those chick flicks. Kagome opened her eyes wearily, and stayed in his arms to stunned to move or speak, the fall had actually really hurt. She glanced down and noticed her stomach was bleeding, pretty badly. A sharp rock had been protruding on the path, and she had been unlucky enough to land on it. The miko turned her eyes on Hojo, and opened her mouth to speak when…

Hojo kissed her straight on the lips, sliding his tongue into her parted mouth. Kagome attempted to scream but the stupid boy just took that as a sign of excitement, and clobbered her tongue more. She hated every minute of this.

Meanwhile Hojo was having the time of his life; he hadn't even bothered to check if she was hurt, because being as smart as he was, well, he knew she was fine. And when she turned her big blue eyes on him, he also knew she was giving him the signal to kiss. It was just like his dream, only this was better. She tasted like strawberries and chocolate, a good combination if you asked him. The kiss was suddenly abruptly ended when…

Kagome kneed him abruptly in the groin; he gasped and rolled over in pain. And she stood up, clutching her wounded stomach. "You are an utter bastard! I hope you rot in hell, you practically just molested me! I should have you sent to jail, no better yet killed! Don't you ever talk or come near me again, you hear me ever!" she howled, kicking him in the balls once more, making sure his ability to reproduce was permanently gone.

Hojo passed out from the pain like the wimp he was. And Kagome limped home; she had apparently twisted her ankle as well. The miko arrived at her house an hour later, and opened the door to discover her family had gone out to dinner, leaving her to fend for herself. She sat down on the couch completely fatigued, as she nursed herself gingerly. Her attention was somewhere else, that she didn't hear the quiet footsteps, entering the house.

"Kagome!" a voice yelled, as it took in the sight of her bleeding stomach, and purple, swollen foot. Inuyasha looked at her in an accusing way, than grabbed her gently, and began sniffing her.

His eyes narrowed dangerously, making the miko feel rather small, "You stink, you smell of that putrid hobo boy, explain, now."

Kagome looked at him with distress; she really didn't want to answer. But she really didn't have a choice either.

The only thing comforted her now was the fact that Inuyasha was still holding her, and even that wasn't much.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miss Mysterious: Okay so it wasn't 2,000 words exactly, it was actually 1, 200 words…sorry I tried folks but I just couldn't resist leaving you all at a cliffie, anyways now that I'm at 81 reviews, could I maybe try for 95? It's all up to you people, but I really do hope you like this chapter, I tried to get some humor and drama in it. Well I love ya'll, bye.


	8. Of Deranged Demons

Miss Mysterious: I am overjoyed to see that I have completed my life mission; I got to a 100 reviews. Okay so the number is actually 99…but you know same thing! Okay, now that's out of the way so I guess I should give my usual thank you's…Thankies all! By the way I'll try to update every day if I can, but most of the time I'll be updating every other day. And now onto the next chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Recap: **

His eyes narrowed dangerously, making the miko feel rather small, "You stink, you smell of that putrid hobo boy, explain, now."

Kagome looked at him with distress; she really didn't want to answer. But she really didn't have a choice either.

The only thing comforted her now was the fact that Inuyasha was still holding her, and even that wasn't much.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deranged Dogs

The miko in question covered her mouth unwilling to answer, a few moments later and her resolve had weakened substantially, considering her face was red in pain and her lips felt like they were slowly being dissolved by lava.

The dog-demon looked at her expectantly, somewhat confused by the display of emotions on her face. "Are you alrig-?"

He was abruptly cut off, "The reason why I smell like Hojo is because I went on a date with him," said a monotone voice. At this comment, Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed in fury, and he opened his mouth to speak.

Kagome once again beat him to it. "I only went out with him because I felt guilty about some mean thoughts I had about the pathetic boy, and it turned out to be a huge mistake in the end. The jerk decided to practically molest me when things weren't going as fast as he wanted them to." She elaborated, her face giving no hints as to what she was thinking.

The hanyou sat down next to her, being disturbingly quiet, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled the school girl close to him. "More details, please." He whispered coldly.

Kagome sighed sullenly, unable to object, "He pushed me to the ground, and attempted to catch me, needless to say I fell on my butt. Anyways, though, after that he hoisted me up a little and held me, and I tried to tell him I was hurt, but the second I looked at him…he just…he…he…kissed me. I kicked him in the balls for that stunt twice, and as we speak he's passed out somewhere in Shingami Park." She concluded, slurring her words a bit towards the end.

Inuyasha still heard her perfectly, and with more gentleness than ever, he propped her up on the couch. "Will you be okay by yourself for a couple minutes?" he asked his voice unusually soft. "I'll live." Was the honest reply.

He walked out the door without another word, and than once he was out of eye-range. He was sprinting, racing towards the foul smell of the man who dared defile **HIS **Kagome.

It seemed he reached his destination in a matter of seconds, and as he suspected the ugly boy was still lying unconscious in the dirt. The now deranged demon gave a vicious smirk, "Wakey, wakey little boy, don't you want to play?" he childishly hissed, prodding his prey with a moldy stick he found.

A snore was his only response. Inuyasha wasn't known for his patience, so he broke the stick in two, and put both pieces in his nose delicately, cutting off his oxygen supply. Hojo stirred briefly after about a minute of no air, than shot up, gasping. He pulled the sticks out of his nose gingerly, and opened his eyes wearily.

Inuyasha came out of the shadows suddenly, and leapt in front of him, "Boo."

The school boy gave the most feminine, high shriek to ever grace the poor half-demon's ears. "Awe, damn it, shut up kid! I haven't even begun the torture yet…" he moaned, clutching his sensitive doggy-ears.

Hojo silenced himself immediately, his dull, boring eyes pooling with tears of fear, as he noticed the claws and fangs on this mysterious stranger, "Torture? Please don't hurt me! I'm innocent, I swear…" he whimpered piteously.

The dog-demon suddenly grew angry. "Innocent my ass! I'm gonna make sure you never touch **my** Kagome again." He growled, picking the horrible creature up by the foot.

That's when Hojo started screaming for his life, begging some non-existent person for help. Inuyasha scowled at him and told the boy to shut up. He didn't cease making a racket, therefore the hanyou did the only thing he could; he stuffed some moldy leaves in the effeminate boy's big mouth. It was a great solution seeing as the thing stopped yelling instantly, instead deciding to moan with terror.

"What to do with you?" Inuyasha murmured to himself, causing the schoolboy to try to squiggle his foot out of the steel grip. "Pain? That isn't good enough, and Kagome wouldn't approve, so I think what you need is some hard-core humiliation…"

Hojo cried noiselessly, as he saw an evil grin spread across his well-built captor's face. "Oh this is going to be rich." Was the last thing he heard, before he was passed again this time from all the blood rushing to his brain.

"Aw, shit, I wanted him to be awake the whole time for this…" the dog-demon sighed, before continuing nonplussed, "Eh, oh well, time for you to strip, Homo!"

Inuyasha didn't stop cackling the whole time as he went through with his plan, and just twenty minutes later when he returned to the Higurashi Shrine, a wicked smile could still be seen on his handsome face.

Kagome never asked why he was grinning like that because for some reason she didn't think she wanted to know. No…she much preferred some sleep, after all it was now dark outside, and what better way to fall asleep than in Inuyasha's arms?

She was much too comfy with the hanyou to ponder about it for long…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miss Mysterious: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, its getting kind of romantically fluffy between Inuyasha and Kagome don't you think? Oh and lots of Hojo the Homo torture. Anyways find out what Inu did to him next chapter! I would like to get to 120 reviews if that's possible, but don't worry too much about it peoples. Well, Ja ne!


	9. Curiosity and Monstrosities

Miss Mysterious: God, this feels so weird I haven't written for nearly a month. Anyways I don't know how many of you still care about this story, if you're no longer interested I can't say I blame you, but I think I'd like to finish it. I'm really sorry about not updating on time and stuff, but during the Holidays I was away for two weeks, and I just went back to school this week and we're getting ready for exams. No more excuses though; I plan to finish this story, it will end at Chapter 15. Again, this one apologizes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Recap: **Inuyasha didn't stop cackling the whole time as he went through with his plan, and just twenty minutes later when he returned to the Higurashi Shrine, a wicked smile could still be seen on his handsome face.

Kagome never asked why he was grinning like that because for some reason she didn't think she wanted to know. No…she much preferred some sleep, after all it was now dark outside, and what better way to fall asleep than in Inuyasha's arms?

She was much too comfy with the hanyou to ponder about it for long…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Curiosity and Monstrosities

The raven-haired teen gradually stirred, until she was half-awake and feeling rather cold. Where had her warmth gone; she was so comfortable before. Finally the pretty girl opened her glimmering, blue eyes, and pulled herself into an upright sitting position. Her eyes wandered carelessly around the room as she searched out a certain hanyou.

She suddenly heard panicked footsteps coming from the kitchen, and incoherent mutters. Kagome strained to hear what the person was saying. "In so much trouble…will break my back…please don't find out...spare me….bitch…oh god…" a distinct voice whispered.

The now curious miko stood up, not caring she was in her revealing pajamas, after all she had slept with him, in these pjs, last night. The school-girl walked over to the kitchen, and lounged beside the door. "What's wrong, Inu-chan?" she purred, with a look on her face that screamed suspicious and dangerous.

"Nothing, bitch, except we should be back in my time right now looking for jewel shards but you overslept!" he barked jumpily. Inuyasha forced himself to cease in his nervous pacing and look sternly at his female. "Sorry." She snorted in response, obviously not feeling very apologetic. Kagome, then, turned away from him and proceeded walking back to the living room. "Hey where do you think you're going!" he shouted surprised. "To watch some television for awhile, then I'll get ready and we'll head back to the Feudal Era." She said breezily, plopping herself on the couch.

The dog-demon sighed in relief, glad he had removed the paper-news that would have revealed what he had done to Homo last night. Ah, he was just too brilliant, now he could go back to his time without ever hearing that horrible word-

"OSUWARI!" a furious voice shrieked, causing poor Inuyasha to smash his face into the kitchen's tile floor. "Itai…that hurts…" he moaned, unable to remove himself from the cold floor. He saw something towering over him from the corner of his eye. The extremely pissed-off miko looked down on him with triumph and distress. "BAKA! I hate Hojo now as much as you do, but you get in serious trouble for this!!" she hissed unpleasantly. "All I did was give him what he deserved." Came the pained, muffled reply.

"You tied him, NAKED, and upside down to a traffic light pole in the main downtown area." She said in a stern voice. "Yeah, but didn't he deserve it?" Inuyasha asked smugly but a bit strained.

Kagome froze up immediately, feeling that familiar burning sensation on her lips, and her voice speaking against her control. "Of course, he deserved it, and I'm really glad you did it."

The dog-demon's eyes widened, and he pulled himself from the ground finally only to find the strangest look on his tormentor's face. He stared at her with confusion, how could she be so contradictory, scolding him yet happy with him all the same. "What are you trying to tell me, here?!" he asked, more aggravated now than anything. "What do you want from me?"

The dazed girl, felt wetness trickling down her cheeks, as her blue eyes stared blankly at the wall. Her lips were on fire, and she couldn't control herself. She hated this feeling of being so helpless. "I'm trying to tell you that it doesn't matter that even though it made me happy, it wasn't the right thing to do…" she answered with distraught, really not wanting to answer his other question.

"And what do I want from you…" She suddenly looked him directly in the eye, then she as if she realized exactly what she was telling him, she ran. Straight out the door, not even daring to look bad as her the fire on her lips engulfed her whole face. Later when she had covered enough distance, and she was sure no one could hear her. She finally ended her pain and replied to only the air's ears "Your love, Inu-chan, your love…."

Meanwhile Inuyasha was trying to comprehend what was wrong with Kagome, it had finally donned on him that something bad was going on with her and he planned to exploit it, even if it was at her expense. He laid flat on his back, thinking, and stared up at the ceiling for what felt like forever, until he smelt a sweet scent drifting through the house. A couple minutes after that, and he turned to face a fully dressed miko with a large yellow backpack.

"I'm ready to go." She stated quietly. He nodded, that was their only form of communication until they went through the well, and met up with Miroko, and Sango.

Kagome sighed, even though it was still early morning, she could tell it was the beginning of another dreary day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miss Mysterious: I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was a hell-of-a lot overdue. Anways I won't be demanding reviews or anything, but if you're stilling feeling generous go ahead and tell me what you think. No pressure, though.


End file.
